Coffee and Cigarettes
by Addictedtobooks
Summary: An AU where the team lives in a small town. Most of them know each other - Wally and Dick have been friends forever, M'gann and Connor are dating, and Kaldur and Zee go to school with everyone. The six of them meet Artemis in an untimely accident on Wally's part, forcing all of them to be on the girl's bad side. Which sucks, mainly for Wally, since she's their waitress.
1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing that the group of friends piling into the small red pickup truck agreed on, it was that winter was unfriendly. It was cold, harsh, and did not allow them to drive very far. Of course, Wally drove around regardless.

"Please, drive slower!" Megan squealed from her seat, gripping the back of her boy friend, Conner's, chair while Zatanna, Dick, and Kaldur laughed at her.

A small grin grew on Wally's freckled face, "Oh, c'mon Megs, driving fast is fun." his foot jumped on the gas in attempts to prove his point.

The girl glared at the back of his head, "Wally, cut it out. We all know you just want to go to the diner to-"

"Shut up." he growled, foot tapping the pedal again to warn her. She'd already seen his cheeks redden though.

This made the two girls smile at each other wickedly, "Wally's got a crush, Wally's got-"

"Guys, come on!" He whined, glaring at the two of them through his rear view mirror.

The other three boys in the car all raised their eyebrows as if on cue. "What are they talking about, Wally?" Dick asked from beside him, a small smirk on his face.

_Fantastic, _Wally thought bitterly as he stared ahead to the icy road before him. "Nothing. They think I like the new waitress at the diner."

"The blonde?" Conner asked, his own grin surfacing as he turned behind him to share a look with his girlfriend.

"That's the one," she cheered in a sing song voice, "Wally is totally head over heels for her."

"Am not!"

"Oh, but you _so_ are," Zatanna cooed, her grin growing more mischievous.

Wally didn't say anything, the last thing he needed was the manipulative girl getting him to say something he didn't want to. "Look, I just want a coffee, okay?"

The others didn't respond, all of them either smirking or rolling their eyes, but went along with him regardless. He quickly parked his truck and all of them crawled out into the chilly air, bee lining it to the door of the small building. The bell rang out, and the potent smell of burnt cofee swarmed over them. Most of the food there stunk, they all knew it, but it was one of the only diners in town that didn't mind if they hung out there to escape the cold.

The group found their normal booth and squished into it. Less than a minute later, the blonde they had spoke of earlier approached, pulling her pen out from behind her ear, "Hi there, what can I get for everyone?"

"I'll have a coffe," Wally said, his foot nudging not so lightly against Dick's leg when he heard the dark haired boy mumbling about Wally wanting a date. The rest of the group called out similar orders and like that the blonde was gone.

Dick's smirk was still present as the blonde left, "She is cute."

"Shut up," Wally grumbled, glaring at him as the rest of his friends snickered. The banter continued, back and forth with a few swears and threats thrown into the mix. "I'm going to the bathroom." The redhead muttered after a particularly nasty comment from his best friend about how he could never get a girl like that.

He had spun quickly in his seat to get up and go, wanting to be out of earshot the humiliating laughter as fast as possible, but his problems only worsen after bumping into the solid object behind him. Or more a person.

The blonde had returned, tray with drinks in hand that had now toppled onto the floor, and evidently all over her work uniform. "You have got to be shitting me," she snarled, her soft grey eyes suddenly hostile as she pelted Wally with daggers made purely of glares.

Their entire table had fallen silent, shocked faces on all of the teens. Wally felt as though he had swallowed an entire jar of peanut butter, "I am so sorry, please let me help, god I am such an idiot, oh my g-" he had snatched a pile of napkins off the table and was moving to dab at her shirt before he slipped on the spilt coughing, falling headlong into her, and unavoidably tackled her to the ground with him.

"Get off me!" She yelled, pushing him away with her booted feet.

"I..." He stared wide-eyed at her. How had this turned so wrong? "I am so sorry, please let m-"

"Just stop. Go." She demanded, pointing to the bathroom door he had been heading to just moments before. Everyone was still sitting in silence as the green eyed boy stood and hurried off to the desired place.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so the response to this story blew my mind. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favourited this! Just a little note for this chapter - it's slightly longer, and there is more chances of little grammar/spelling mistakes because all my editors/betas were offline, but I really really wanted to post this for you guys (: Enjoy!**

"You, West," Wally growled, glaring at the grimy reflection of himself, "are an idiot." His white knuckles began to sting slightly as he clenched the sides of the tiny ceramic sink. How was he supposed to go back out there? If he even had a chance with that girl in the beginning it was most certainly gone now. Hell, he didn't even deserve to get his coffee at this point.

_Some man you are, _he though angrily as he continued his 'pep talk'. He knew though that he would not be able to stay cooped up in the bathroom forever; he would have to face her - and his friends - sooner rather than later.

Taking a deep breath he released the sink under his grasp, taking a step back and trudging towards the door.

"Wall-man, you coming back or what?" The redheaded boy winced as his friend called him out, signalling to the girl who was now behind the counter again that he had reappeared. Her eyes moved to stare at him unemotionally and he darted his gaze towards the floor, cheeks burning as he treaded through his guilt back to the table where his group sat. He couldn't help but to notice that everyone had gotten their order, but a single cup of coffee was missing.

An awkward silence hung in the air before Kaldur finally said, "We can go somewhere else if you really need a fix of coffee?"

"Or I can order another for you?" Megan suggested, her expression sympathetic. They all had guessed what was inevitable, the waitress was not going to bring his order - whether she had to or not.

Wally just shook his head, "We can just go, once everyone's done." The group said nothing, and finished their drinks and snacks in silence.

"The bills." A voice rang, and Wally carefully looked up to see their blonde waitress standing at the end of their table. "This one's for you." she informed him, shoving it towards him after she gently handed the rest to everyone.

The boy's green eyes widened, "It's for fifty dollars!" He yelled, glancing up at her in horror.

"I'm aware."She spoke through gritted teeth.

"But _Why?!"_

The scoff that left her mouth caught everyone's attention, "You made me spill everyone else's drinks and food, did you expect to not have to pay for it?" His cheeks were aflame as he began to study the stains and scratches on the table in front of him. It wasn't long until the bill was blocking his view again, having had it pulled from his hand by her and smacked in front of blonde stomped off again, behind the counter where muffled yelling could be heard throughout the diner.

"Well," Zatanna mumbled, finishing off what looked to be hot chocolate, "that was highly eventful."

Wally shot the dark haired girl a look, silencing anymore comments the rest of them were thinking up. He had died of enough humiliation for one day. "Are you all done yet?" He asked after a few minutes, sighing and leaning back into the booth's bench. The fact that they were all taking their sweet time was beginning to get on his nerves.

Finally, they all finished, and Megan ran in search of the waitress so they would be able to pay their dues. All of the friends paid the girl, except for Wally, who was still madly digging through his leather wallet. "Oh, c'mon," He mumbled, thumbing through change, trying to make his twenty dollars turn into fifty. It wasn't working. "Uhm, here," he said, passing the girl his twenty, a twenty he bummed off of Dick, and ten dollars purely in silver and copper change.

She looked far from amused, "You're the only one who didn't leave a tip," she muttered under her breath, sticking her payment into the small money pouch on her hip.

"What was that?" He asked, brows furrowing as he tried to listen to her.

"Nothing." And like that she was gone again, leaving them all astounded.

Standing and moving his way towards the door, Wally shouted behind his back, "Let's go. The Wally bus is leaving." His friends scrambled to hurry, knowing too well that when he wasn't in a good mood he _would _drive off without them .

After they were once again piled into the truck, he sped down the street, despite the horrified look on Megan's face. "Everyone back out," he mumbled as he pulled into his driveway.

The friends rushed inside to avoid the cold once more, wasting the day away by watching movies and old TV shows. It was when Wally was putting the next DVD in did he realize something was missing, "Dick do you have my wallet?"

"Why on earth would I have your wallet?" his friend snipped from the couch.

"Does anyone have my wallet?"

Once similar no's and negatives were called out, he heard Zee, "Did you leave it at the diner?"

"I don't think so," He mumbled, "I'll go check the truck." After popping the DVD in for his friends he did just that, taking the stairs out of the basement two at time. If there was a God out there who didn't want to humiliate him farther, his wallet would be in the truck. If not... he'd have to face that waitress again.

And he wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

"Please be here, please be here, please..." he muttered, checking every inch of the truck before sighing in defeat. "Not here." _Damn it. Back to the diner and land of embarrassment I go. _After quickly sending a text to Dick about where he was going, he hopped up into the driver's seat and pulled back onto the snowy road.

It didn't take him long to get to the diner but the skies were black and the street lights were gleaming. The temperature had dropped even more and he had to blow into his hands to keep them from freezing as he ran to the door. As the bell rang, the few workers heads popped up. Of course _she _was still there.

"Can I help you?" She wasn't exactly rude, quite polite really, but her cold expression hid nothing. 

"Uh," he started, scratching the back of his neck and smiling sheepishly, "I think I left my wallet here."

Without a beat she reached into her apron pouched and shoved the small leather object towards him, "Here."

"Thanks," Wally said, reaching for the object before she pulled it away again.

" Just don't make me spill anything next time," she grumbled, tossing him the wallet.

Nodding, he pocketed it, "I will do my best."

"Artemis, you can key out." He heard one of the waitresses call.

The girl in front of him nodded, "Will do. Well, see you around, I guess."

"Your name's Artemis?"

It was her turn to blink and nod, "Yeah, Artemis."

"I'm Wally." He said, a small lopsided smile on his face. "Nice to, uh, officially meet you I suppose."

She scoffed, making her way around the back of the counter again, "See you later... _Wally._" He winced slightly at the way she spoke his name, like it was a joke, but he walked out again, waving.

"See you."


End file.
